The present invention regards a compact, efficient, wood fueled camping stove that allows a user to utilize a readily available source, wood, to cook with rather than having to pack conventional sources such as propane or alcohol.
Wood fueled camping stoves of the prior art require the user to constantly push wood fuel toward the back of the burn shelf, or to repeatedly remove the pot or skillet to add fuel to the burn chamber from the top. The present invention remedies these problems by allowing the user to add fuel vertically in a fuel feed drawer.
The present invention further incorporates a standoff grate, a skillet and a pot, secured together with the stove chamber, to form a single unit, relieving the user of having to pack these items individually.